


Take Me Back to the Start

by PontiusHermes



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Bullying, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Music, Loyalty, M/M, Reconciliation, School, Songfic, Sweet, the scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Patrick and Brad talk after the cafeteria incident.Lyrics from 'The Scientist' by Coldplay.





	

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_  
_You don't know how lovely you are..._  
  
The cuts on Brad's face were healing, the numerous bruises slightly faded, when Patrick arrived at his locker to find his once-boyfriend standing there.  
  
'I'm surprised you're going to taunt me without backup this time,' Patrick told him with an attempt at indifference. 'Please move aside?'  
  
Brad seemed about to speak, but unable to find words.  
  
_...I had to find you_  
_Tell you I need you_  
_Tell you I set you apart..._  
  
Brad took a breath, then sighed nervously, and didn't move. 'Not taunting,' he mumbled eventually.  
  
Patrick smiled weakly. 'Oh, good. In that case, you're not here for anything, so I'd thank you to move. There are things I'd rather be doing.'  
  
'I need to talk to you,' Brad burst out. 'Please, Patrick.'  
  
_...Tell me your secrets_  
_And ask me your questions_  
_Oh, let's go back to the start..._  
  
'I'm not interested in your shit,' Patrick's voice was almost as certain-sounding as he wanted it to be.  
  
_...Running in circles_  
_Coming up tails_  
_Heads on a science apart..._  
  
Brad faltered. 'It's not going to be- listen, OK? God, I didn't want to do this in public... I'm sorry. And I really mean it. I was disrespectful to you; that was wrong, and I'm not asking you to, because I'll never expect you'll want to, but I wish we could give it another try.' His eyes roamed over Patrick's face until Patrick looked back. Brad dropped his gaze.  
  
_...Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be this hard_  
  
_Oh, take me back to the start..._  
  
A small crowd had gathered over the course of Brad's speech. Patrick noticed them staring.  
  
'Wanna go somewhere else?' he murmured, quietly enough that only the apologetic figure before him could hear. Brad nodded gratefully, and Patrick led him to an out-of-the-way dead-end hallway.  
  
'Now tell me what you need someone to hear,' Patrick requested soberly but gently.  
  
_...I was just guessing_  
_At numbers and figures_  
_Pulling the puzzles apart..._  
  
'That day... you know the one, the cafeteria one... I didn't know how to feel... I didn't want anyone to know... My father said some stuff... more, after you'd gone. Not just the 'unnatural' stuff, the 'how are you going to succeed in anything' stuff. He went, he went really quiet. Started saying how disappointed and ashamed he was.'  
  
_...Questions of science_  
_Science and progress_  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart..._  
  
Brad swallowed. 'Anyway, I know he's the shittiest- you know what I mean... but I didn't want to be a disappointment, so I thought... but it didn't work. I still hated it when they hit you. But I didn't do anything about it. I still didn't want to be a disappointment. And I kind of wanted to keep my friends as well.  
  
But they...' he sighed. 'You like (sorry, liked) me as whoever I, kind of, am, you know (this is such cliched crap), like, by myself. As myself. If they knew... they'd treat me like I treated you... They're not... I like you better.'  
  
_...Tell me you love me_  
_Come back and haunt me_  
_Oh, and I rush to the start..._  
  
Patrick bit his lip. 'You'll be in big trouble with your father if he finds out you spoke to me like that.' Brad nodded. 'I need a chance to think, Brad. Can you give me that? Like, a day? I'm angry, a bit angry, with you, but I don't want to get you in trouble. And I think I'd like to... I just need time to think, OK?' Brad nodded again.  
  
_...Running in circles_  
_Chasing our tails_  
_Coming back as we are..._  
  
'I, er, we should probably get on,' said Patrick. 'I'll talk to you, OK?' He touched Brad's hand briefly and smiled a quick smile and started away.  
  
_...Nobody said it was easy_  
_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be so hard..._  
  
Patrick turned back. 'Brad? I hope I didn't hurt you too much, when I,' he laughed guiltily, 'punched you.'  
  
Brad smiled. 'It's fine.'

_...I'm going back to the start_


End file.
